The invention relates to a tool, in particular to a knitting tool, for loading bars in textile machines, in particular of knitting machines. Hereinafter, a knitting tool is understood to mean a tool for the production of knit goods, in particular a knitting needle.
Textile machines, e.g., tufting machines, stitch-bonding machines or knitting machines comprise bars with tools for the production of flat textile structures. A tool in accordance with the invention may be held by a bar of such a machine or of a similar textile machine.
As a rule, textile machines comprise at least one bar that holds many knitting tools, e.g., needles, in parallel alignment with respect to each other. In so doing, the bar is an oblong carrier which extends in a direction transverse to the knitting tools and performs a pre-specified movement. In so doing, all of the knitting tools seated on the carrier perform the same movement.
The knitting tools are held on the bar at specific distances with respect to each other. These distances determine the division. A measurement for the division is the so-called fineness which is expressed in terms of the number of knitting tools per English inch. The fineness (gauge) E40 denotes 40 needles per English inch.
Usually, the bar has a slit for each knitting tool, whereby the knitting tool is held and clamped in place in said slit. Using this concept, a fineness or gauge of E40 to E44 can be achieved. Considering higher degrees of fineness, this concept has its limits. The strip walls and/or tool shafts present between the slits become so thin that they can no longer withstand the mechanical demands.
Considering this, it is the object of the invention to state an improved concept for knitting tools of knitting machines. Another object is to state a concept with which particularly high degrees of fineness can be achieved.